Curse
by Heath Wolff
Summary: This is my sequel to demonchilde18’s story, ‘Because I Wanted To.’ Read it first. Harry gets his revenge. Draco regrets his actions dearly. MPREG at end.


**Title:** Curse

**Author: _Heath Wolff_**

**Beta: **_None_

**Pairing(s): **H/D D/Other Male, H/OMC

**Warning: **_Slash, OOC, Foul Language, Violence_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter and any other thing associated with it._

**A/N:** This is my sequel to demonchilde18's story, _'Because I Wanted To.'_ Read it first.

_http:// www . hpfandom . com / eff / viewstory . php ? sid 1536_

_

* * *

_

"B-because you wanted to?" Harry could only stare at the two figures on his martial bed and blink, clutching the bouquet of roses tight. "Because you wanted?" He repeated, voice breaking a bit.

Zabini rolled his eyes and scornfully said, "Yes, because he wanted to you dim bulb. It's obvious you can not pleasure a man of his stature if he has to find his enjoyment elsewhere. At least _I_ can satisfy him, unlike _you_."

"Blaise!" Draco scolded, "That's enough."

Snorting, Zabini pushed Draco off him to sit up and smirk at the broken Boy-Who-Lived. He was about to make another scalding remark, but Harry had averted his eyes downward, shading his face with his shaggy brunet hair.

"Because you wanted to…" Harry could feel himself snap at those words as he repeated them over and over. Then he started to laugh.

"Ha-ha…Ha…Hahahahaha! 'Because you wanted to' you say!" Harry laughed the tone on the brink of insanity. It was the laugh of someone scorned. The laugh that held a malicious promise. "Is that _all _you have to say to me Draco, 'Because you wanted to?' Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Suddenly that thrill of the torrid affair with Zabini lost its luster as he watched his husband lose himself. "Harry," Draco started as he tried to get up to confront his laughing husband.

The laughing abruptly stopped as Harry smashed the bundle of roses into Draco face, swiping the thorns across the pale cheek, marring his physical perfection. "Sit the fuck down and don't come near me," Harry chuckled mirthlessly, his eyes gleaming with betrayal and lunacy.

"Now wait a min—

Harry's hand shot out and wandlessly grasped around Zabini's neck, choking off his words and air. "I suggest you do not use your dirty mouth, whore," he hissed, emerald eyes a flame. Without a thought, Harry jerked his arm in a throwing motion, sending the man his husband was fucking into the wall.

Draco's eyes widened as Zabini slumped to the floor and blood trickled down his face. Reaching up, he wiped the scratches that dripped crimson down his own cheek. Looking at his enraged husband, he saw Harry's standing limping with the roses as his side.

"I forget you can be just like these rose. Beautiful, but deadly, causing me to bleed…" Harry drawled out, his face turned to Draco with an empty smile. The white roses where now splattered with tiny droplets of blood. "Tell me, did you ever love me?"

"Harry…" Draco started cautiously, once again trying to stand. How could he forget how dangerous his was, is?

"I said, SIT DOWN!" Harry snarled, his voice losing it's calm and Draco felt his body become tied to the bed. "Now, ANSWER ME!"

"Of course I love you! But you aren't always here!" Draco shouted in return, almost panic. Harry was scaring him.

Narrowing his eyes into slit, Harry stalked up to his soon-to-be-ex-husband's prone body; he grabbed his narrow chin and wrenched it upward. "Then you should have talked to me. Not cheat on me, '**_Because you wanted to_**!'"

Pushing the pale face away from his grasp, Harry shoved the roses into Draco's face and walked out of the bedroom.

"Fuck," Draco said and felt the spell keeping him down lift. He sprang up and ran out to try and fix things with Harry. "Harry!"

He was too late as the flames in the fireplace turned green. The last thing he heard from Harry was, "You will _pay_…"

* * *

Storming the ministry, Harry slammed into the Minister's office, despite the secretary telling him to stop. 

"I invoke _Niger Album Vomica_ on grounds of adultery. I want my previous marriage to Draco Lucius Malfoy annulled. I demand you do this all now!" Harry snarled into the face of the bewildered Minister.

"M-Mr. Potter, the _Niger Album Vomica_ is a serious curse and rendered the person invoked on a social leper…"

"Exactly, I just caught my bastard of a husband fucking a former classmate in our _marital_ bed! You _owe_ me this! I just saved the fucking world from an insane megalomaniac and if you do not this I just _might lose my mind_!" Harry slammed his hands on the large wood desk and leaned forward, "And believe me, you do not want that. I doubt you'll find another savior strong enough…"

Coughing and adjusting is robes, the Minister nodded. A cold sweat trickled down his spine and he knew the consequences were dire if he refused this. However, it was better to sacrifice a few for the whole to be safe.

W-we can c-count it as one of your many boons, after all we _do_ owe you a lot," he said, trying not to faint from the way the _Avada Kedavra_ eyes were glaring at him. "Who do you w-wish to invoke the curse o-on?"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini…" The utter hatred in the Savior's face made the Minister grateful he granted the boon. Suddenly, with a swirl of wandless Harry handed him a file. "Oh, and you might find this _useful_ in regards in the Malfoy family's history of Dark dabbling."

Then the Boy-Who-Sought-Revenge left with a satisfied smirk to live the rest of his life and to hopefully find the right, Mr. Right.

* * *

_5 Years Later _

_"Because I wanted to…"_

Those words now haunted him. They played over and over again and keep him awake at night. He had dark rings under his eyes now. He also possessed light scars across his cheek as a reminder.

Draco stared blankly into the fire and clutched his empty glass limply.

He wasn't able to fix anything and he lost everything. Merlin, he was an idiot! How could he do that to the best thing that ever happened to him!

Draco lost the majority of his family possessions due to a tip in the ministry about dark objects being held by his family. He lost half his money for restoration of the wizarding world. He lost the influence of his name due to the _Niger Album Vomica _and was exiled from all social events. And he lost the love of his life.

Now he had to live his life in regret.

He would never have a family or be able to restore his line. Nobody would touch him and he would not touch anyone else, not since he lost Harry. Tears dripped down his cheeks.

His mind wandered to the only source of the outside world he had, the _Daily Prophet_.

_Boy-Who-Lived Gives Life!_

_Harry Potter, the defeater of You-Know-Who, gave birth today to a healthy baby boy at St. Mungos. His husband of three years, Mr. Celph Wynter, the American owner and founder of AR Studios, stood by in support of his husband and when handed his son he could only look at the miracle in wonder and awe… _

The article continued on about Harry and his new family. The family that should have been _his_.

He lost it all, because he wanted to.

* * *

_A/N: Niger Album Vomica_ – Latin translation (internet) of Black List Curse 

_Celph is my OC featured in my other story "I'm No Hero." _

Mad props to demonchilde18 who allowed me to write a sequel.


End file.
